


Fly Away

by Grumplez



Category: Dancing with the Stars (US) RPF, Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-26 15:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 12,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grumplez/pseuds/Grumplez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thanks for the wonderful feedback. I love to know what you are enjoying/not enjoying and it really helps my process to hear from readers — so please keep it coming. :-)</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Thin, thin thread

**May 24, 2014**  
  
Their goodbye was terse. They sat in silence in the front seat of Maks' VW outside LAX each waiting for the other to start, or perhaps, to finish.  "Well, I love you," he said simply. Except, it didn't sound like "I love you." It sounded like goodbye forever, a book slamming shut before she could finish the chapter. Meryl stared straight ahead. If she looked at him at all she might break, she might discover what she really felt, she might tell him to just keep driving until they got to Vegas, she might forget who she was and is and who she someday could be. So, she looked at the old man with the wide brimmed sun hat wheeling his suitcase slowly toward his car and replied, "I know." With that she quickly turned toward him, brushed her lips on his cheek and tried to ignore the wetness pooling in his eyes. She reached down, grabbed her bag and opened the car door, shutting it softly behind her.  
  
He waited until she was inside the terminal, and then he waited some more. He didn't want to miss the moment where she ran out, auburn hair flowing wildly behind her, telling him she couldn't bare to leave. The moment never came, but the tears did. Full body sobs consumed him as he tried to keep his clouded eyes on the freeway. This wasn't supposed to be the end, but he was never hers to begin with.  
  


 

* * *

 

 

  
 **February, 2014**  
 **Meryl's Return from Sochi**  
  
She saw him as soon as she deboarded. At 6'2'', he stood above the crowd. He let his beard grow out while she was gone, a look she could get used to. "Baby!" he shouted running towards her. They crashed together, his hand looping around the back of her neck pulling her in for a close kiss.  He pressed her forehead against his, "You did it, love. You did it!" "I can't even believe it," she said resting against him, eyes closed, feeling like she could finally take a deep breath for the first time in weeks.  "Let's go home and celebrate," he winked and she giggled.  
  
After a homemade dinner, wine and the animated retelling of the most important event of her life, she sauntered over to him. Fedor looked up into her eyes, and swallowed nervously. "I thought we were going to celebrate," she said, smirking. She straddled him on the couch and began to pepper kisses along his jawbone. He shifted uncomfortably beneath her, "Meryl," he said. She stopped immediately. He never called her by her full name. It was always Mer and it was never spoken in such seriousness. "What's wrong? We're just out of practice, but I promise I remember how," she said, eyes sparkling.  
  
"I need to tell you something," he stared at her collarbone, to afraid to look at her face. She slid off of him onto the couch and tucked her legs underneath her. "What's up babe?" she replied, stroking his arm softly. When he finally did work up the courage to look her in the eyes, he saw nothing but concern and love and the complete openness that had made him fall in love with her years ago.  
  
"I didn't want to do this tonight. Actually to be honest, I didn't want to do this ever, but you are too important to me and this is too important to me," he exhaled quickly the words coming out on top of each other.  
  
"Now you are making me nervous," she said as scooted down the couch.  
  
"I met someone while you were gone. Well, it was before you were gone, but it wasn't anything then and it still isn't anything but it could have turned into something and I love you too much to do this to you," he said.  
  
"What." she replied.  
  
"I'm going to just lay this out here, but I need you to know I never cheated on you and I would never cheat on you," he let out a large sigh.  
  
"Okay," said Meryl, cautiously.  
  
"Sarah, the new trainee at the rink. I've been coaching her and it was going well, but it's changed. We've been texting. Nothing inappropriate, but it's probably not appropriate for me to be texting students at all.  We have had some long, late night phone conversations that I instantly regretted. We have met up at the rink for extra practices, but I don't think either of us cared about the work. And there was once when we almost kissed, but I stopped us and I really haven't spoken to her since," he paused as Meryl stared into his eyes, expressionless.  "I was lonely," he explained, "and you were busy and it felt good to be near someone again. To feel sparks again and have someone actually care about what I'm doing and," Meryl cut him off.  
  
"It felt good? Really Fedor? Fuck yes I was busy. I was in the midst of training for something I had worked my entire life for. I love you, or," she paused, swallowing hard, "I loved you, because you were solid. You were my rock. You understood me in a way no one else ever did. You let me fly away, because you knew I would always come back home. And now you have a fling with one of your students while I'm at the fucking Olympics?"  
  
"It wasn't a fling. I never cheated. I still love you baby, so much. I just got lost and confused and I wanted to be completely honest with you so we could start fresh," he was half crying half shouting. He dropped to his knees in front of her, grasping both her hands tightly.  "I want to marry you. I want you to stay here with me for good. You can finish school, we can buy a house and start a family. It can be," she stopped him again.  
  
"Get out," her eyes turned to ice and she quickly drew her hands away from his clutch.  
  
"Don't do this. Don't be like this. This does not have to be the end of us. I love you," he pleaded softly leaning into her face.  
  
"Get out!" she screamed, standing up and marching to the door. She swung it open, grabbed his coat from the chair and threw it out. "Go Fedor. I'm serious."  
  
"So we are just not going to talk about this? That's it. We're throwing away everything because of this? Don't do this Mer. We are soul mates, remember? Please, please," he was begging. He looked like a boy who had just dropped his ice cream cone. A mix of devastation and anger painted his face.  
  
"I don't know what we are anymore, but you need to leave," she remained stone faced, completely unfazed by his pleas.    
  
He walked out slowly, as she slammed the door shut behind him. She crumpled into a heap on the floor, uncontrollable sobs overtaking her body.  
  


 

* * *

  
  
**May 24, 2014**  
  
The flight home was uneventful. She was flying coach for the first time in a long time and she had forgotten what it felt like to fit her small body into the compact seat. As soon as the engines roared to life she put her sunglasses on and popped her headphones in.  
  
 _"Oh, but I'm scared to death_  
 _That there may not be another one like this_  
 _And I confess that I'm only holding on by a thin thin thread."_  
  
Adam Levine's nasally voice blared through the tiny earbuds as she escaped to sleep.  
  


 

* * *

 

  
 **DWTS Week 3 rehearsal**  
  
"Let's do a quiet moment here babe. Right when the music goes A cappella, we'll lean in like this, and then go into the spins.  That'll be dramatic right?" He looked her excitedly, working out the next moves in his mind. She stared at his strong frame dancing alone in the center of the room, pausing to rewind the track and try a different turn. He could feel her eyes on him.  "What's up?" he walked toward her, smiling.  
  
"Nothing," she blushed. "I just like to watch you work."  
  
"I like to watch you do anything," he countered, his hands settling at her hips.  
  
"Maks," a warning tone tainting her voice.  
  
"It's fine. We're not doing anything wrong," he said softly.  
  
She pulled away. "I know, but I want to. That's the problem. When I am with you, I want to do something wrong," she stared at her reflection in the mirror. With her hair flowing to her left and her tired blue dress hanging off her shoulder, she suddenly looked different. Had the years of stress and work finally caught up to her? Was she finally noticing her age? No. That wasn't it.  
  
 "Why does it have to be wrong babe? It doesn't feel wrong to me," he countered, his voice barely above a whisper, terrified to hear her response.  
  
"I shouldn't have done this. I should have stayed home and figured it out. This just made everything worse," her voice was shaky.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"I need a minute." She walked out to the adjacent courtyard and leaned against the wall, letting her back be warmed by the bricks that had been baking in the sun. Her mind was racing. Why should he be sorry? He's done nothing wrong. Fedor should be sorry. Fedor should be sorry for fucking up his future, my future, our future. She was going to come home, announce her retirement, get engaged and buy her dream house on the lake. The clear path that she had envisioned for years was erased in an instant. And now? Now that she had met Maks? Her path was muddier than ever.  She grabbed her phone out of her back pocket and fired off a text.    
  
 **Meryl:** I think we should take a break.  
  
His reply was instantaneous.  
  
 **Fedor:** That's not a good idea baby. Answer my calls. We just need to talk it out.  Can I come out? Can I see you?  
  
 **Meryl:** No. It's best. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk.  
  
"Hey." She looked up at the sound of his voice and felt a smile form on the edge of her lips.  "Do you need more time or can I…." he looked at her intently, wishing desperately to banish the bad from her world.  
  
She put her phone in her pocket and strode over to him confidently, wrapping her arms around his neck and burying her head into his shoulder.  
  
"Oh Meryl," he said, bending down slightly and looping his arms around her waist.  
  
Maks didn't know the whole story, just the bits and pieces she had shared with him throughout the last month. He knew they were together for four years, longer than any relationship he had ever had. He knew that she sometimes smiled when she talked about times they shared at her parents' lake house, but that it wasn't a happy smile. It was like her heart was breaking right on her face. He knew that Fedor had done something bad before she left and that they were no longer speaking. He knew that he fucking hated him already.  
  
She pulled away and place a chaste kiss at the corner of his mouth. "Thanks for being here," she said.  
  
"Thank you," he replied. "You know that if you need to talk or just need a hug that's what I'm here for right? We're partners."  
  
"We're on a break. Like officially," she looked into his eyes, searching for his reaction. He stared at her, steady as always. "I just needed to feel completely free to just be me for a while. You know?"  
  
He couldn't help but reach out and pull her into a close hug. She felt his heart beating wildly in his chest and that was all the response she needed. "Whatever you need to do babe," he responded resting his chin on her head, trying to hide the smile that was plastered on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Out to sea

**May 24, 2014**  
 **Detroit, Michigan**  
  
"He wanted to come here you know," Cheryl mentioned as she fastened her seatbelt. "He showed up at the house at 9:30 last night wondering what time your flight got in."  
  
"What did you tell him?" Meryl asked.  
  
"That you would be home tomorrow, but that you didn't want any visitors for awhile and that you would call him when you were ready. Your dad was actually pretty calm throughout the whole exchange if you can believe it." Cheryl's eyes remained on the road, but she could feel her daughters body shift toward the window, her head leaning against the glass with a small thud.  
  
"I _can't_ believe it. Dad's been waiting for Fedor to do something wrong for four years. I'm surprised he didn't chase him off with a shotgun," Meryl stared at the blue Michigan sky as the clouds moved lazily above.  
  
"Very funny," she paused, glancing at Meryl's slight frame. She looked exhausted and hopeless. "He does love you. He might have screwed up, but Fedor does love you," Cheryl added quietly.  
  
Meryl sighed, closed her eyes and wished for the ache in her chest to dull.

 

* * *

  
 **May 24, 2014**  
 **Los Angeles, California**  
  
He arrived to a house full of friends, laughing and drinking. Merv was giving everyone haircuts on the balcony before their boys road trip. He needed this. Needed to disconnect, detox, remember that he still had a life before her and he would certainly have one after.  
  
 _"You lift my heart up when the rest of me is down_  
 _You, you enchant me even when you're not around."_  
  
"Hey, turn it up," Merv shouted from the balcony. Val laughed before looking up to see Maks' expression. He was standing over the sink, filling up a glass of water, unaware it was full and overflowing. He looked lost, confused and defeated. Maks' turned the sink off, set the glass on the counter and retreated to his bedroom. He grabbed his backpack from the floor and began filling it with t-shirts, shorts and clean underwear.  This bag had traveled nearly 40,000 miles with him in the last three months. From coast to coast, city to city, he had traveled with her. Was this the new normal?  
  
Everything would be a reminder of what was lost.

 

* * *

  
  
 **DWTS Week 5**  
  
"Let's go baby. We can finish it later," Maks' reached for her hand as she practiced her samba roll in front of the mirrors. "It doesn't feel natural yet. I don't feel like I have it." She kept repeating the move, tweaking it a bit each time.  
  
"It's Tuesday! We have 5 days! I haven't seen you for a week. I don't want to be stuck in the studio all day," he bounced up and down, looking at her impatiently, like a boy waiting for his turn on the slide.  
  
"Do you want to go eat or something?" she finally replied, knowing he was right. Their dances came together quickly. They never acknowledged this fact to anyone else, but they were often camera ready by Wednesday evenings. It was easy. Maks listening to the music, imagining her body next to his, completing the choreography in his mind. He would show her the steps, slowly, deliberately and after two or three run-throughs she was already better than any partner he'd ever had. By Monday, their dances were perfection.  
  
"Or something…" Maks responded, a coy smile creeping over his lips.  
  
"You're cute," she said, reaching out to grab his hand. He pulled her in tight against his toned chest. "I like you," she said, her voice muffled by his t-shirt.  
  
He bent down, looking in her eyes, sure this was the sign he had been waiting for. He was ready to close in on the slow heat that had been burning since their first meeting. He smiled, stroked the side of her cheek and leaned forward. She leaned her head back suddenly.  
  
"But, I can't do this. This, whatever this is," she said pointing from her chest to his, "This needs to stay professional." Her breathing was labored as she stared into his chestnut eyes.  
  
He felt ashamed. He was usually better at this. He could read women, know what they were thinking, know their next moves before they did. But she was different. It wasn't that she was hot and cold, yes and no. She was a rock. Steady, solid, unwavering. He looked at her, and just as an apology was forming on his lips, he blurted out, "You are scared."  
  
"No, I'm not," she said with a false sense of confidence. "I just got out of the longest relationship of my life and to jump into this with you wouldn't be fair to you, or to him," her voice trailed off.  
  
"What about you?" he questioned. "What about Meryl? You give and give and let everybody in and let everybody take a piece of your time and your energy and then what's left? What's left for you?"  
  
"What do you mean?" she looked at him skeptically, feeling her defenses rising.  
  
"I mean that you are amazing. You are incredible. You never stop doing the task at hand. You never stop to think about what you want. To be selfless is one thing, but you are beyond selfless baby. You need to take a step back and think about where that will get you. Where the attitude of pleasing everyone and doing what's best for everyone else will lead. Will that lead to your happiness?  Because that's all I want for you. I just want you to be happy," he took a breath about to continue, but she leaned in again, pressing her forehead against his.  
  
"I want to be with you. You make me happy," she whispered, meeting his lips for the first time, kissing them soft and slow.  
  
He broke the kiss, but stayed just inches away from her lips. "Then let's just be. We don't have to do anything for anybody babe. Let's just be us and be together and let that be enough," he said, a hint of desperation lacing his voice.  She nodded softly, wondering if this is what falling in love really felt like. Just letting the waves take you out to sea and not worrying about losing sight of the shore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the wonderful feedback. I love to know what you are enjoying/not enjoying and it really helps my process to hear from readers — so please keep it coming. :-)


	3. Frozen

**May 24, 2014**  
 **Davis' family home**  
  
Her phone was constantly ringing. It had been ringing since she landed and only stopped when he sent a text. They all read the same.    
  
 **Fedor:** Let me see you.   
**Fedor:** We can fix this.  
 **Fedor:** It's not too late.  
 **Fedor:** I love you more than anything.  
 **Fedor:** I'll spend the rest of my life making this up to you.  
 **Fedor:** I don't care what happened in L.A.   
**Fedor:** It's over and you're home and if you will just let me see you I know we can work this out babe.  
 **Fedor:** You said love conquers all. I still believe that.  
  
She briefly thought about tossing her phone in the lake, forgetting that anything but this place existed. She could live out her days like a recluse, rereading all of the Lord of the Rings books until she had them memorized and then she could recite them to the local children.  "That crazy old lady won a gold medal once," they'd say.  But no one would believe them.  
  
Instead she put her phone on the patio table and walked to the shore line. She watched the lazy waves roll in and slipped her sandals off to feel the sand beneath her feet. It was hotter here than she remembered and suddenly her sweatshirt was suffocating. She ripped it off over her head with one fluid motion. She felt out of breath and wondered if this was the result of exhaustion or of being away from him. 

 

* * *

 

  
**May 24, 2014**  
 **Rental RV, en route to Yosemite**  
  
Maks had said he would let her go. He wouldn't call, wouldn't text and all contact could be done through his agent. This was actually at her request. She told him she thought it would be easier this way. Out of sight, out of mind and all that. He wasn't sure what her intentions were. If she was planning on heading home into his arms, or if she just needed some space. Space he could give her. Time he could give her. But to simply give her away?   
  
His brother interrupted his thoughts as he sat down in the passenger seat of the RV. "What's up man? You doin' okay?" He always asked the right questions.  
  
"I'm good," Maks replied, eyes focused on the highway ahead of him.   
  
"You're acting normal, but your eyes look vacant dude. It's like you're here, but you're not really here," Val's voice held nothing but concern.  
  
"I'm really here." They sat in silence for a moment before he continued. "It's just fucking weird dude. It's like I forgot how to be me without her and now I have to readjust to life again. It's just going to take me some time I think." He tried to speak with certainty, but even Maks knew how hollow the words sounded. 

 

* * *

 

 

  
**DWTS Week 6 rehearsal**  
  
They were disconnected, but just for a minute. Never more than a minute. He was stressed, fatigue and pressure catching up to him after two seasons away. He said he wanted to give up, but she knew he didn't mean it.   
  
"Hold my hand," she said simply. He looked at her with wonder and time stopped. Whatever he had done before this, he would do it all again to have it lead to her, to this moment, to this dream of a life he was living.  He had regrets, too many to name, but they didn't matter now. And when she asked him what he was scared of, he wanted to say, "Losing you. Not having you in my life anymore. This ending and for you to be gone." But of course, the cameras and the producers lingered and those words would have to wait.   
  
They drove to Maks' apartment in silence, hands clasped tightly together.  
  
 _"We're in this together, we don't know who we are_  
 _Even if it's moving too fast,_  
 _Baby we should take it too far."_  
  
The radio played quietly in the background, before Maks' cleared his throat,"This is good, right?"   
  
"The song? I like it," she replied.   
  
"No. Well, yes, but I meant us. We're good together," he tried to keep his eyes on the road but wanted to gauge her reaction.   
  
"Yeah," she said, drawing the word out. There was a beat of silence, "I feel it too. It's overwhelming sometimes," she whispered.  
  
"I know. I think we should just lean in to it," he gave her hand a squeeze as he pulled the car into his space.   
  
After showers, dinner, wine and a conversation about which brother was really Mama's favorite, Meryl let out a quick yawn.  
  
"Holy shit. I don't think I've ever seen you do that before!  You are human after all," he smiled, noticing the way her lips and cheeks had been reddened by the wine.  
  
"Let's go to bed," she said seriously.  
  
"I thought you'd never ask," he smirked and grabbed her hand, leading her down the hallway to his room.  
  
"I meant to sleep! Look at me, I'm exhausted!" she exclaimed, following as he guided her away. She had meant what she said, but she knew she had a little left in the tank.  
  
She was surprised that he made his bed. There were clean corners and throw pillows over the grey comforter. She couldn't remember the last time she had made her own bed. She pulled back the blankets and slid onto the soft white sheets. She sighed audibly.   
  
He knew he should move, but he was frozen. He watched her get adjusted, moving the pillow under her head, pulling the covers higher before finally settling onto her right side. He had imagined this moment, but it wasn't like this. In his version there was no time to get under the covers. He had taken her on the floor in the hallway, or on the counter in the kitchen. In his version, she didn't look like she had been here forever.   
  
"Come lay with me," she said shyly, patting the space next to her.  "Are you tired yet?" she asked, even though she was sure of the answer.  
  
"Always." He took off his shirt and curled up next to her. Her head fit perfectly under his chin, her ass backing up into him. He wrapped his arm around her waist. "I could die right now," he sighed, breathing in the smell of her lavender shampoo.  
  
"What?!"    
  
"I mean, this is pretty much the best it can get right? This is perfect."   
  
She smiled and turned to face him. "Almost perfect," she said. He tilted her chin towards him, kissing her deeply, letting their tongues intertwine. Her hand slid up his abs, tracing the outline of each as she went. He moaned softly into her mouth. He reached around to take a fistful of her toned ass. They continued this, the kissing, the touching, the grinding, before Meryl pulled away panting. "I don't think I'm ready to do this," she said softly. "I'm sorry. It's just that," she paused before he interrupted her.  "Don't be sorry love. We have time," he stroked the small of her back gently, his eyes wild with desire.   
  
"I've only been with one person for the last four years, and then only one person before that. I just want to be sure before I do something I will regret," she was staring straight into him, her vulnerability making her impossibly alluring. This was intimacy, he thought. It wasn't about fucking her senseless, although that would be really lovely. It was about her letting her guard down, being completely honest, exposing her insecurities, and it made him respect and adore her even more.   
  
"Even though I really want to. Like I _really really_ want to," she sighed, letting her thumb stroke his scruff. He laughed. "I _really really_ want to too." She slid off of him and resumed her position in the crook of his arm, making small patterns on his forearm with her fingers. He adjusted himself then turned toward her back and wrapped his arm around her again. Sleep came quickly, as a rare Los Angeles rain began to fall.  
  



	4. Muscle Memory

**May 25, 2014**

**Davis' Family Home**

The rest of the night was without fanfare. Her mother made her favorite dinner and a cherry cheesecake with extra cherry topping. She collapsed into her bed with a full belly, sure that she would never sleep this good again. Of course going to bed at 8:00pm meant that she was awake for the day by 6:00am. She threw her hair up in a bun on the top of her head, slipped on her tennis shoes and headed down the windy road for an early morning run. It was the perfect temperature, and the birds were just waking up for the day, their chatter pleasantly filling the air. 

She heard a car coming behind her and moved quickly to the shoulder of the road. It slowed down, matching her pace. She didn't notice until she heard a familiar voice, "Hey Mer." Her head whipped to the left, "What are you doing here at 6:30 in the morning?"  She was shocked to see him, but she still felt her heart hitch in her chest. His old beat up truck, baseball cap and white t-shirt. He was a constant in her life and it looked like some things never changed.

Everyone focused on the fact that her and Charlie had grown up together, but it was much the same for her and Fedor. As the son of her coach, he was always around. He would come with them to competitions, joke around with her in the back of the van and sneak her french fries when her mom wasn't watching.  He was five years older than her and impossibly cooler. It wasn't until they sat next to each other in a class at the University of Michigan that he even considered her as an option. She had been too precious, both to his mother and to him. But when she threw her backpack down, gave him an open faced smile and said, "Hey buddy," he had a revelation. He looked at her hair cascading down her shoulders as she absentmindedly twirled her pencil between her fingers, listening intently to the professor and wondered how he had missed this. She was exquisite and he vowed to spend the rest of her life making sure she knew it. 

"I couldn't wait anymore. I needed to see you. Let me pull over," he rolled up his window and parked on the shoulder of the road right in front of her. She stood in disbelief, hands on her hips in defiance, out of breath from her run. He stepped out of the truck, carrying a small bouquet of pink hydrangeas wrapped in newspaper, her favorite. He held them out to her, a peace offering. She sighed, taking them and inhaling their soft summer scent. He looked older, she decided. The lines around his eyes seemed deeper and his shoulders drooped. 

"Can I?" he asked as he reached out for a hug. She shrugged her shoulders, as he wrapped his arms around her. Her own arms hung limply at her side. She noticed him breathing in the smell of her hair, he buried his face into her neck and her resistance weakened. She returned the embrace. "I missed you so _so_ much babe," he whispered, his voice cracking.  

"Fedor," she pulled away to look at him. "Didn't you miss me at all? Was it that easy for you?" he looked at her, absolutely terrified. "Of course it wasn't easy for me," she replied, as she felt a lump rising in her throat. A car whizzed by them and she shook her head, "I'm not going to do this with you on the side of the road."  

"Well, when are we going to do this? Because I don't want to wait love. I want to know what I need to do next. You just tell me what I need to do, and consider it done," he sounded like a broken man.

"I don't know. I don't know what you need to do because I don't know if there is anything you _can_ do," she felt a tear roll down her cheek. 

"Don't cry. Please don't cry. The last thing I want to do is hurt you more. This has been killing me. I haven't eaten, I haven't slept. The last three months have been horrible, the worst of my life," his own tears began to fall. 

She couldn't say the same. The last three months had been exhausting, but exhilarating. She looked at her tortured former lover and reached out for his hand. He grasped it tightly, their fingers intertwining, muscle memory. "Will you take me home?" she said brushing the tears from his cheeks. He gave her a soft smile and led her back to his truck, afraid to let her go.

 

* * *

 

**May 25, 2014**

**Yosemite National Park**

The boat moved quickly through the lake, the shirtless men letting the summer sun tan their backs. "You better hope they're biting boys or we will starve," Merv joked as he steered the boat into a clearing.  Maks cast a line out first, watching his worm soar in the air before delicately floating beneath the waters surface. Val was behind him and they all sat in silence, waiting for the first nibble. 

"What's next for you man?" said Henry, breaking the silence. Maks looked around and saw that the question was directed at him. "It's gonna be a busy summer dude. I've got a bunch of photoshoots lined up, stuff with Cantamessa, we've got the Summer Invitational next weekend and then we'll be gearing up for SWAY. It's going to be a good summer," he smiled, feeling at peace for the first time since they had parted. The boat gently rocked in the waves and a slight breeze kept them from getting too hot. 

"What about her?" Henry questioned softly. She who shan't be named Maks thought. "What about her man?" Maks said with a tone of annoyance. Henry laughed, "Just wondering if we were going to see her again, or if she's gone for good." Maksinhaled sharply. Gone for good. No. She was not gone for good. "She'll be around. She's got her own stuff going on that she needs to figure out and a lot of traveling this summer, but she's my partner. My…" his voice trailed off. They left it at that. 

A second later, Val shouted when his line began to jump, and the guys whooped as he reeled in their first catch.

 

* * *

 

**DWTS Week 7**

**Detroit, MI**

"I like your family. They're quiet," Maks said as they pulled out of the arena parking lot. He had been here before. The pair trained in Ann Arbor for two weeks before the show began. He met her family, her parents and brother, as well as an array of friends and coaches. She was a popular girl around these parts and her gold medal only increased her stock. Everyone wanted to say hello, snap a photo and pretend they were her best friend. She seemed oblivious to it all, maintaining a level head and believing in the notion that everyone had good intentions.  

"We can be loud. We're just reserved," she said demurely. It was late. Meryl had just finished a Stars on Ice show, and they were driving their rental car to the airport. Charlie sat quietly in the backseat, trying to fight sleep until their flight. Maks had missed camera blocking to stay for their show, but he didn't know when he would get the chance to see her perform again. She enchanted him. Her effortless movements, totally in her element, flying around the rink, she was a goddess.

"I should probably tell you who I talked to tonight before you hear it from somebody else," Maks said, with his hand resting firmly on her thigh. 

"Uh-oh," Charlie chimed in, eyes still closed. Meryl rubbed her temple, pushing back the fatigue.

"It wasn't like that. I mean, he acted sort of like a stalker or a serial killer, but I think he had good intentions."

"What do you mean?" Now she was really interested.

"I was waiting for you outside the locker room, and he just sort of appeared behind me and whispered my name," Maks imitated his voice. 

"That is actually really creepy," she laughed a little, and Charlie laughed a lot, but Maks knew she was worried.

"He asked if we could talk and then pulled me into the hallway. He just wanted to know how you were. If you were coping with your crazy schedule and if you needed anything." It pained him to tell the truth. Maks wanted this guy to knock his lights out, to tell him to fuck off or to just be a dick. Instead, he seemed like a lost puppy looking for its' owner.  

Meryl sighed in response, slumping back into her seat, curling her legs beneath her. 

"I told him that you were great, handling everything like a pro, and that if you needed anything I would be more than capable of handling it," he said, patting her leg gently.   

"You did not say that last part!" Meryl looked at him indignantly, just in time to see the stupid grin on his face. Charlie let out a chorus of laughter from the back. "Oh man. Am I a bad person if that makes me a little happy inside?" she said sheepishly.

"No!" Charlie and Maks shouted in unison. "Hell no baby! You don't need to feel bad for anything. You stand up for yourself. You are Meryl fucking Davis," Maks said seriously, in full coach mode.

She laughed again. This time it was full bodied and rang out in the small space. She felt herself letting go of him, bit by bit as the days went on. Maks of course helped, but much of it was a change that was happening within. She was growing more confident in herself and letting go of the idea that her future needed to be perfectly laid out in front of her.

They boarded the plane, three of only four people in the whole first class. Charlie sat two rows ahead of them and they had the whole row to themselves. Late night flights were always quiet, but she could never sleep. She lay with her back against the window of the plane, legs spread across his lap as he rubbed the pads of her feet.  

"You have great feet," he said, admiring her painted toes as he dug his thumbs into the arch of her foot.

"Thanks. That's one of the weirdest compliments, but thanks," she said, giggling in a way that set him on fire.  

"I've kind of got a thing for feet, and yours are perfect," he kissed the top of her foot as his hands continued up her leg. She raised her eyebrows at him as his hands crept further up her thighs.  "You are trouble," she said, smiling, stopping his hand just before it got too high.  

"Trouble with you only," he smiled back, as he moved his hands to rub her other foot.  She was confused. She had only ever known Maks to be this gentle giant of a man, nurturing, thoughtful, extremely protective. He was so sweet to her, letting her into his world, letting her know when he needed support or a helping hand and offering her the same.  He had his moments, but he was really an incredibly positive and happy person. "What are you in deep thought about?" he stared at her flushed face.

"I was just thinking about how great you are and wondering why everyone keeps asking how I've tamed you. You just are who you are," she said shaking her head.

"It took me a lot of soul searching to get to this place baby. I wasn't always like this and to be completely honest, I might not have been like this with someone else. I get frustrated easily, too easily. It's one of my worst qualities. I spent a lot of time thinking that everyone was against me, like no matter what I did, the universe was conspiring against me. Taking time off helped. Going home, spending more time with my family, getting grounded again. And you. You were like a sign," he looked up at her. She leaned forward and planted a strong kiss right on his mouth, slipping her tongue between his soft lips. 

"You are kind of great," she murmered, pulling away to plant kisses down his neckline. 

He grunted. "Baby, you can't do that here." She giggled again, letting her hand slide up his shirt. "Don't make this flight even longer," he groaned, feeling his arousal rise. 

"Can I stay over tonight?" she whispered, flicking his earlobe softly with her tongue. 

He stared at her with a mixture of lust and love, his heart pounding loudly in his chest. "You mean…" he whimpered. "Yeah. If you want," she said, suddenly losing confidence.  He kissed her rough, letting his hands run through her hair, pulling her nearly onto his lap. "Yes I want." Her heart soared as she cozied her body against his. "We better rest now then," she responded, slinging his arm over her chest, letting his heartbeat lull her to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the sweet comments guys. They honestly make my day. Two updates in one day probably won't ever happen again, but I love this chapter too much not to post it right away. :-)


	5. Cold turkey

**May 25, 2014**

**Davis' Family Home**

  
Fedor dropped her off in the morning without incident, but only on the condition that they would meet again and she would actually talk to him. She agreed, but now that it was nearing midnight, she was dreading tomorrow's rendezvous. It was a soul searching kind of night. The kind of night where you lay outside and stare at the stars hoping they rearrange themselves into an answer. "Give me a sign," she thought.  None came.   
  
Just as she was sliding into bed she checked her phone one last time.  A new text popped up.   
  
Fedor: Can't wait to see you.  
  
She let the cursor blink at the reply.  What should she respond? She laid her head down on her pillow. She definitely could wait to see him. She could, and had, waited weeks, sometimes months. In fact, she thought, she could never see him again and probably be just fine. "Okay," she said aloud at her sudden realization. She went to sleep with a clear head and a resolve to live her truth.   
  
Lunch the next day was uncomfortable. It wasn't really a break-up. She had already dealt with the pain usually associated with a break-up the night she came home from Sochi. It was more of a let me tell you why this will never work.  It was honest. It was liberating. Distance and time had changed them both, and, she realized, perhaps it really was a relationship formed out of convenience. At first he was defiant, angry even. At her, at the situation, at himself. But she didn't back down. Months ago she would have been content to stay, to marry the wrong man, to live out her life in quiet misery. Not anymore.   
  
As she drove away from the restaurant she rolled the windows down, let her hair tangle in the breeze and turned the music loud.   
  
_"Honey, I'm on fire, I feel it everywhere_  
 _Nothing scares me anymore."_

 

* * *

  
  
**May 31, 2014**

**New York City**

  
He cut out early from the road trip. Work obligations were piling up, and his publicist told him it was imperative to strike while the iron is hot. His jewelry line had seen a huge uptick in sales after the show, and he loved having another creative outlet to distract him.   
  
She had been silent. No texts, no calls, even posts on Instagram and Twitter had been few and far between. It was worse this way he thought, like cutting a junkie off cold turkey. Everyday will get easier, he told himself. All a lie to get him out of bed in the morning. He had been going out with his friends. Drinking too much, sleeping too little and it was showing in eyes. So, when he saw her there, he called her over, wanting to feel something.  
  
"Kate! Babe, what's going on?" he slung an arm around her shoulder.  
  
"Maks! Just out with some friends. Congrats on the big win buddy! You guys deserved it," she replied with a smile and a side hug. She meant every word. They hadn't parted on bad terms. It was timing, location and a thirteen year age difference that made their separation clear.  He was a good person and had always treated her with respect.  
  
"Thank you. Thank you. It was all her," he said, accent thickening. Her friend was tugging her arm, a not so subtle signal that it was time to go.   
  
"Meryl seems really great. I'm happy for you. I've gotta go. Be well, okay?" she looked at him with concern in her eyes. She wasn't sure if he was just drunk or if there was a sadness there.  
  
"Wait. One picture for old times sake," she leaned over and smiled as he snapped the photo. A quick kiss on his cheek, and she was gone.  He looked at the photo. It was a symbol of a simpler time. He had known their relationship was never going to lead to marriage, but it was fun. It was easy. It was light. It was everything his current life was not.  He posted the photo to his Instagram and rejoined his group.   
  
"Did you really just post that?" Val questioned, looking through his phone.  
  
"Post what?" he slurred, leaning his head against the wall.  
  
"That pic of you and Kate. It doesn't look right." Val held it up for the rest of the table to see.  
  
"Do whatever you want Maks! You're a free man, right?" Teddy said.   
  
He started to sober up as the comments rolled in. Each one more hateful than the last, spitting lies and vitriol, much of it directed at Meryl. Shit. He deleted it quickly. "I gotta go," Maks said, chugging Teddy's water. He left the group and ran outside to hail a cab.  One pulled up immediately, he gave his address and looked down at his phone. It was late. 2am New York time, so 1am Michigan time. Still, he knew what he had to do.   
  
"Hi Meryl," he said quietly, still in disbelief that she had actually answered.  
  
"Are you okay? What time is it?" her voice was croaky, but full of worry.  
  
"I'm fine love. I just needed to tell you something, and it couldn't wait."  
  
"Okay," she said, sitting up in bed. "I'm awake now. What's going on babe?"  
  
Oof. It was like a shot to the heart to hear her call him that. He swallowed hard.  
  
"I just ran into Kate," he paused, "um, Upton, at the bar and we took a picture and I stupidly posted it on Instagram and then I deleted it, and I just didn't want you see it without me telling you what happened."  
  
"Oh." Her mind raced. "Well, what happened?"   
  
"Nothing. I mean, that's it. We ran into each other and said hi and then we took the picture," he bit down on his lip hard.  
  
"That's why you called me? Because you took a picture with your friend?" she stifled her giggle.  
  
"I mean, yes. I guess. I just didn't want you to think anything different happened." The cab pulled up in front of his house. He paid the driver and walked out, breathing into the silence on the phone.   
  
"Well, thank you for calling me." More silence. "It's really nice to hear your voice," she whispered.   
  
"I miss you," he blurted. Maybe it was the alcohol, or maybe it was the threat of never speaking to her again, but he couldn't do this. He couldn't go on like everything was fine and pretend the last three months didn't happen.  
  
"I miss you more," she responded instantly.  
  
Tears sprang to his eyes as he slumped down on the couch.   
  
"Really?" he sighed loudly. "Because I can't take this anymore," he choked back a sob.  
  
"Oh Maks. It's okay babe," she said, tears streaming down her face.   
  
"It's not okay. I want to be with you. I don't want to be cut off from you like this. I need you," he whimpered.  
  
"I think I need you too. I'll be in New York on Monday. Can you wait that long?" she smiled, wiping the tears from her cheeks.  
  
"No. But I will. I love you Meryl," he leaned back, letting the truth of his words soak in.  
  
She hesitated, knowing this time it was different. "I love you too."

 

* * *

  
  
**DWTS Week 7**  
 **Los Angeles, CA**  
  
They woke up to the captain announcing their decent into LAX. A couple hours of sleep seemed to be more than enough for her these days, and after the no seatbelt sign flashed Meryl jumped up to grab her carry-on from the overhead bin. She thought Maks was still sleeping, but as she reached up she felt his large hand take a fistful of her ass. It was perky, round and all muscle. And he couldn't get enough. She looked over her shoulder and smiled, happy that he hadn't forgotten their earlier conversation.  
  
The ride home was all foreplay. Their driver focused on the road ahead, as the Bee Gees played through the speakers. Maks and Meryl sat very still, staring at each other. "Say something," she finally whispered, breaking the tension. Maks pulled her toward him. "Come sit by me," he said seriously. "Is something wrong?" she whispered again. He leaned down, pressing his lips against her ear, "I'm trying not to fuck you in this car." She let out a soft squeak before whispering back, "I've been trying not to fuck you for 2 months." He stifled a moan.   
  
"Do you mean that?"  
  
"Yeah. I mean, I thought you were hot when I first saw you, but then I got to know you and some days I didn't think I would make it through rehearsal."  
  
"Oh babe. I could have helped you out. You just needed to ask." His thumb made slow circles inside her thigh.   
  
"Didn't you think about it?" she whispered, shifting as his hand moved just an inch higher.  
  
"Yeah. The moment I met you I thought about it. Then every second after that. I wanted to make you mine everyday. I wanted to touch every part of you, taste you, feel you, know you inside and out," he tongue was gliding around her ear as he finished speaking.  
  
She shivered and felt slight relief when she realized the driver was pulling into her apartment complex.  They grabbed their bags out of the trunk and raced up the two flights to her door. She could barely get the key in the lock, her hand was shaking with anticipation. He grabbed her as they crossed the threshold, hoisting her up and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist.   
  
He pushed her back against the entry wall and drew her in for a passionate kiss before pulling back and resting his forehead against hers. "You are okay with this right? Because if you have any hesitation," he stared into her eyes, pupils blown with desire.   
  
She smiled, feeling completely secure in the moment. She adjusted her feet so they pushed on the band of his sweats, easing them down his legs. He grinned back before murmuring in her ear, "I think I'm falling in love with you."  
  
"Me too," she whispered. He stepped out of his pants and carried her to the bedroom. She could feel their hearts pounding against each other.   
  
The sun rose just a few hours later. They were tangled, her leg slung over his waist, his hand still gripping a fistful of her hair. She woke up first to the sounds of his soft snores. She smiled, brushing his hair off his forehead. The experience had been transformative. He had been attentive in a way no one ever had. She came fast, but then slow and then again and again. He moaned her name into her hair and, when she wrapped her legs around his neck, he forgot his own.   
  
It was time to go to the studio to camera block their dances, but she didn't want to move.  She laced his jawline with soft kisses. "Mhmm," he said softly, eyes fluttering open.  "I think I'm going to be sore today," he grumbled.   
  
"I think that might be my fault," she giggled into his neck.  "I'm sorry," she ran her tongue up the length of his neck. "So, so, sorry."  
  
He rolled over so he was on top of her, pinning her wrists above her head. "You don't seem very sorry," he gruffed. She did her best pouty face. "Do you never get tired?" he questioned, staring at his beautiful girl.  
  
"Not when you're around," a smile creeping onto her lips.   
  
"You're going to kill us both," he said, as he began to kiss her collarbone lightly, releasing one wrist to run his hand down the length of her body.   
  
"At least we'll die happy."  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this is a work of FICTION. 
> 
> Comments give me life, so don't hesitate to tell me what you think! Thanks for reading. :-)


	8. Down the drain

**June 2, 2014**  
 **Cincinnati Airport**  
  
She looked at her phone and bit down on her lip. She felt….nervous? A feeling so foreign she wasn't sure if that was it. Endless competitions, the Olympic games and weeks of live television hardly phased her, but the thought of seeing him again made her stomach flip flop.   
  
They had been texting all week and, this is an especially embarrassing bit, they had fallen asleep on the phone together twice.  But still, they hadn't had the talk. The "are we or aren't we" talk. The "I want to but is it actually possible" talk. The "what do we do now" talk.  She knew seeing him again, touching him again, and opening herself up to the possibility of "them" again would be incredibly overwhelming.  
  
Her phone buzzed.   
  
**Maks:** A few hours…  
 **Meryl:** I know  
 **Maks:** You have a dress right?   
**Meryl:** Yeah, I'll change at the hotel.  
 **Maks:** Why do I feel nervous?  
 **Meryl:** I don't know, but me too.  
 **Maks:** _THE_ Meryl Davis is nervous?  
 **Meryl:** Haha.   
**Maks:** Do you want me to shave?  
 **Meryl:** I like you either way.  
 **Maks:** I know it can get a little rough for you when I don't…  
 **Meryl:** Babe!  
 **Maks:** Or do you like it rough?  
  
Her cheeks flushed and she felt her nerves subside. There was something about this teddy bear beast of a man that drove her wild.  
  
 **Meryl:** Trim it a little. I want it soft tonight.  
 **Maks:** I can do that love. See you soon. ;-)

 

* * *

  
  
**June 2, 2014**  
 **New York City**  
  
He paced back and forth in his dining room. He felt beads of sweat forming at his brow and shed his suit jacket on the chair next to him. What if she didn't want to do this? What if she was coming here to let him down easy? She would never break his heart on the phone. She was too good of a person. She was coming here to say it wouldn't work out.  
  
She told him days earlier that Fedor was officially gone for good. Their temporary break had become permanent, and he tried to hide the pure joy from his voice when she rehashed their conversation. He responded with a lot of convincing "good for you's" and "way to stand up for yourself" but inside he was giddy with happiness.   
  
He had tried at different times throughout the week to get a read on where they stood. Asking careful questions like, "Are you excited for a night in the city?" or "What do you plan to say when the press asks about us?" She was guarded with her responses. Yes, she was excited to eat at a fancy restaurant, and she hadn't really thought about what to say to the press yet. He didn't want to push her into something she wasn't ready for, but he didn't want to wait.   
  
He would see how the night went, he thought, still pacing, his hands resting behind his back. He heard the doorbell ring and jumped.  
  
She stood outside his house, smoothing down her rushed pony tail. The door swung open.   
  
"Hi."  
"Hi."  
  
They stood there letting time pass, smiling at each other like a couple of idiots. He held his arms out tentatively and she took the step into them, wrapping hers around his neck. It was like he could breathe again. 

 

* * *

  
**DWTS Week 8**

  
She showed up to rehearsal wearing a pink flowery sundress, and Maks looked at her incredulously.   
  
"What?" she asked immediately. "Do you not like this?"  
  
"I'm used to you coming here in sweats." His eyes devoured her, moving from her collarbone, down to her chest, noticing the way the fabric clung to her petite breasts just so.  
  
"Is this bad? Should I change?" She was growing concerned, maybe he had lifts planned and a dress just wouldn't work.   
  
He ran his tongue across his top lip. "No, babe. You look cute," he paused. "So cute that we may not get this rumba done." He gave her a quick kiss on the lips.   
  
She had worried that becoming intimate would change their relationship.  She had worried that maybe it would be a one time thing, something they just needed to get out of their systems to move forward. But it was all for naught.   
  
Their relationship evolved each day, their connection growing deeper, rooted in the friendship they had built over the course of the last two months. Becoming intimate only added to their comfort level. She felt safer than ever to be herself, to tell Maks anything that was on her mind, and, each day, she saw even more of his sweet personality surface. And she didn't think whatever they felt for each other could ever be out of their systems. Once a day wasn't even cutting it at this point.   
  
"Careful," she chastised, with a smile on her lips. The producers entered moments later, and her instructor began to teach.   
  
After rehearsal and a quick catch up with Charlie, she drove to Maks' apartment. Meryl could cook. She had her go to recipes and knew how to bake a mean chocolate chip cookie, but it was nothing like Maks. He prepared meals much like he prepared their dances — on the fly. She snuck in quietly to find him rooting around the fridge. He would pull out ingredients, whatever looked good to him at the time. He'd lay them all out on the counter and run his fingers through his hair, giving it a slight tug. Then back to the fridge, then to the pantry, and then to the fridge again. One final look at everything and it would start. A cacophony of pots and pans, water running and his iPod playing Clair De Lune softly in the background. It was like a dance only he knew the steps to. She went up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  He sighed. "Hi, you."   
  
"Hi," she said into his back. He had showered, the smell of sweat replaced by a woodsy body wash, clean and musky. She breathed him in.   
  
"Do you need help, or can I pop in the shower?" she asked though she knew the answer.   
  
"I've got it under control," he said, appreciating that she always volunteered despite his refusals.   
  
She washed off her day, shaved her legs and left a couple minutes to let the hot water run over her aching shoulders. She heard the door creak open, "Dinner's about ready, love."   
  
"I'll be out in a sec," she yelled back. This is what it could be like, she thought. Not right away, maybe not for a couple of years, but someday. The thoughts terrified her, and she banished them to the back of her mind, locking them up and letting the key run down the drain.  
  
She walked out of the bathroom, her hair in a towel, wearing lace shorts and his grey t-shirt. He had set the table, like always. Dinner plates, salad plates, a full set of silverware, candles in the middle and some fresh hydrangeas in a mason jar. She liked that he valued their meal times. Growing up, her skating practices could have taken over her life, but her parents made it a priority that their family sit down for dinner together every night. No TV, no take-out, just her and her brother talking about their days, laughing over Dad's new mustache and praising Mom's famous mashed potatoes. Dinner could get pushed back to 8 or 9 o'clock some nights, but they made it work.  
  
"This looks amazing," she said, pulling the towel down from her head and rubbing her hair into curly waves.   
  
"Thanks. You look amazing," he gave her a kiss on the cheek and pulled out her chair.   
  
She gave the hydrangeas a sniff before sitting down. "It's a shame that we only get to enjoy these for one day. I can't believe we have to leave at 5 in the morning," she sighed, placing her napkin in her lap.  
  
"Oh babe, there will always be flowers at our table," he said, pouring them both hefty glasses of wine.   
  
"Our table?" she questioned.  
  
He smiled like he had just shared a secret. He could feel her eyes staring at him, but he sat down and grabbed the asparagus, never lifting his head.    
  
"You can't say things like that," she said softly.  
  
"I can't talk about our hypothetical table?" Still grinning.  
  
"When you say things like that, I start to think things. Things that I shouldn't be thinking after knowing you for three months. Things that will ruin me," her voice trembled.   
  
He looked up and saw her beautiful hazel eyes, staring into his own.  "I'm in this. I don't know if you are in this, but I am in. 100% in," he reached for her hand across the table.   
  
"This isn't real life. We live thousands of miles apart. We have the craziest schedules ever, and they are only going to get worse. We are living in a bubble. A happy, perfect bubble where we see each other all day every day and fly together and sleep together and eat together and…It's going to be different after all of this is over," she said matter-of-factly, swirling a bit of pasta on her fork, before taking a bite.  
  
"It will work if we want it to work," he responded. "I know Meryl Davis isn't afraid of work, and God knows I don't stop doing something until I get the result I want. Even if it takes me ten years."  
  
"I know, but..." she said.   
  
They ate in silence for a few minutes before she continued her thought, "I don't want you to feel like you owe me something, or like you're indebted to me."  
  
"I love you. That's it, baby. Dancing with you is incredible, and this experience has been brilliant, but I don't love you just for that. I don't love you because you are probably going to win me a stupid piece of plastic. I love you, because you are you, because of the man I am when I am with you, because everyday you push me to do better and be better. I've never had anything like this before, and I'm not just going to walk away from it so easily," he was rubbing her hand again, his voice serious, but soothing.  
  
She stared at him, wondering what she had done right for this to be her reality.  "I love you too. _So much_ ," she whispered the last part.   
  
She sipped her wine, and they finished their dinner, letting the music fill the silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this is a work of FICTION.
> 
> Comments are love. Thanks for being such sweet readers.


	9. Graceful Whale

**June 2, 2014**  
 **Maks' house, New Jersey**  
  
They stood half inside, half outside, locked in their embrace, neither wanting to be the first to let go.  
  
"I missed you," he said, into her hair.  
  
"I missed you more. We're not very good at being separated yet," she said, her words muffled by his shirt.  
  
Finally they pulled away, but kept their arms around each other as they walked through the door.  
  
She had been here once before, when the Stars on Ice tour was in Newark. She stayed the night in his guest room, but hardly slept, wishing she had the courage to sneak into his bedroom. If she had only known.  
  
"We have a little less than an hour before we go. I'm just presenting the award and then ducking out. There's no red carpet or anything so it should be pretty quick," he said, arms still intertwined.  
  
"Okay. Could I have some water quick?" she was parched from the plane ride and in her rush to get ready, she forgot all about it.  
  
He grabbed her hand, leading her to the kitchen. She perched on a bar stool while he filled up a glass with ice and water. She sipped silently, while they looked at each other.  
  
"What?" she asked, breaking the spell.  
  
"I just…I'm so happy you're here," he said, moving to sit by her.  
  
"I feel like I want to cry for some reason," she replied, staring into her glass.  
  
He reached for her chin, to force her to face him. "Why love? What's wrong?" he searched her eyes for an answer.  
  
She wrapped her arms around him once again and scooted over onto his lap. "Everything was wrong. Everything was hard and painful and wrong…until now. I think I'm just scared," she said this all to his neck, not wanting to watch his reaction.  
  
"Me too," he whispered back. With that, he took a deep breath and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her down the hall.  
  
"Where are we going babe? We are going to be late!" she said, though she knew the answer.  
  
"I'm going to help us not be scared anymore," he gruffed, as he laid her on his bed and began to feel his way up her dress.  
  
"Okay," she replied simply, letting their bodies do the talking.  
  
It was rough and desperate. They devoured each other, as though they were starving. He kept sucking at her chest and her neck, wanting to leave some sort of proof that this was real, a temporary tattoo of his lust and love.  They kept moaning "I love you," as they finished each other off.    
  
Their sweaty bodies lay in the afterglow. She was covered by his sheet, he was flipped over on his stomach, propping his chin up with his hands, running his fingers through her hair.  
  
"Do you feel better?" he asked, slyly.  
  
She giggled, pulling the sheet a little higher. "I feel perfect," she paused, "Chicago, then India, right?"  
  
"Yeah," he let out a heavy sigh. "I'm excited, but had I known what I do now I never would have booked the trip."  
  
"You mean us?"  
  
"Yeah. The last thing I want to do is fly half a world away from you for weeks, but I scheduled this when we had just met and," his voice trailed off.  "I knew as soon as I met you, I just didn't want to jinx it," he said quietly, stroking her cheek.  
  
"I think I did too. I just was too scared to admit it," she said. "It's actually good though babe. I wouldn't want you putting anything on hold for me. You have to do what you have to do for your career. I'm really proud of you," she said, pressing his hand against her face.  
  
"I need to think of other things to do because I'm too old to really be dancing anymore anyways," he laughed as he rolled towards her, letting her small body cradle his.  
  
"You are not old! Look at Tony. He's 40 and he looks better than some of those 20 year olds," she countered.  
  
"Tony is different. He is like Val. They are dolphins. They can do flips and tricks and fly around the floor. I'm more like a graceful whale," he laughed.  
  
"Oh babe, you are not a whale," she said, as she kissed the back of his neck.  
  
"I know. You're right. I might be able to fake it for a couple more years, but then what? Then I go out as the old man who couldn't compete anymore. Right now, I'm on top. People still seem to care about what I have to say, and believe me, I know that will not last long," he grabbed her arms and wrapped them around his waist.  
  
"I know what you mean. Keep this to yourself, but Charlie and I are 99% sure that we will retire this year," she let out her secret softly.  
  
He rolled around to face her again.  
  
"I think we'll end up just skipping out on the upcoming competitive season, just to be sure, but he's ready to move on with his life. And really so am I. We want to go out on top as you say." It felt good to finally tell someone else what she had known for weeks.  
  
"Really?" he said, trying to hide a smile.  
  
"Does that make you happy?" she asked, trying to decide if she should be offended.  
  
"No…I mean, selfishly, yes. I was thinking we would have to wait four more years maybe, but now…" his smile finally showed.  
  
"Four more years for what?" her own smile creeping across her face.  
  
"For more of this," he rolled on top of her kissing her neck and down her chest.  
  
"This doesn't mean I'm just free now, you know," she said, thinking about what he had implied.  
  
"Mmmhmm," he responded, trailing kisses down her stomach.  
  
"I'm still going to Japan in July, and after that we have a lot of other commitments to fulfill. Plus, I am finishing my degree, even if it kills me. Then, I'm going to grad school and after that," he stopped his kisses and scooted up, putting his finger to her mouth.  
  
"Baby, I know. I know you have your own life and I love it. I love that you are so talented…at so many things," he wriggled his eyebrows at her and she rolled her eyes in response.  
  
"But seriously, I love that you have your career, and I definitely don't want you to give up anything for me either. I'm just hoping we can find a way to…work each other into the schedules you know? Pencil me in for a weekend here and there…and then maybe like…a few years…or like forever," he rushed the last part, burying his head between her legs.  
  
She laughed, then moaned, then forgot what they were even talking about.

 

* * *

  
  
**DWTS Week 8, Monday**  
  
She let out a heavy sigh before sliding back to her starting position.  
  
"What?" he questioned.  
  
"Nothing," she sat at their pretend dining room table, ready to do another run through.  
  
He stared at her before shouting, "We need 5, guys. I'll let you know when we're ready to do the final." The camera men and producers busied themselves preparing for the next couple, as Maks marched over to Meryl.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"How did you know something was wrong?" she looked up at him, reaching for his hand.  
  
He took her hand and led her to the side of the floor. "Because, babe. I know you. And you are a terrible liar. Now what's wrong?"  
  
"I feel uneasy about her being here," she gestured over to the judges table where Abby Lee Miller cackled with a friend, as her forehead was powdered.  
  
"I know. I hate it too, but we just have to suck it up," he said, kissing the tops of her hands.  
  
"Oh I know. I just have…never mind," she squeezed his hands.  
  
"Let's just finish this, and then we'll go to my trailer before the show," he winked.  
  
She laughed, but the apprehensive feeling lingered.  
  
Hours later, after the trailer rendezvous and the tense words with Abby Lee, she and Maks were about to brave the press line.  
  
"You had a bad feeling about tonight, didn't you?" Maks said, arms crossed, leaning against the wall backstage.  
  
"Yeah, but there wasn't anything I could have done about it," she paused, "Except more pointed toes," she said, trying to laugh at the comment.  
  
Maks shook his head, "I'm sorry."  
  
"For what? You didn't do anything wrong," Meryl said, wrapping her arms around his waist, letting the wall support them both.  
  
"We got that score because of what I said, not what we did. It's just so stupid. If we go home next week because of this…" He rubbed the small of her back.  
  
"Don't even say that. Don't think like that. I'm very proud of what we did, and I wouldn't change a thing. It's not about the judges. It's about having fun and being creative and showcasing your talents," she comforted.  
  
He grabbed her shoulders and forced her forward so he could look in her eyes. "Why do you even put up with me?" he said, hopelessly.  
  
"I'm contractually obligated to," she replied seriously, a small smile forcing her lips to turn up slightly.  
  
"So we've got two weeks left on the contract, and then you're outta here?" he smiled back.  
  
"Yeah, babe. So enjoy me while you can." She turned her head both ways, checking for spectators before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, this is a work of FICTION.
> 
> This is a bit shorter, and a lot fluffy, but I love when my Maksyl is happy. I really love feedback and comments, so please leave me some! Let me know what you think. :-)


End file.
